1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a display driver circuit, an operating method thereof, and a user device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a light and low-powered user device, a flat panel display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) may be used instead of a cathode-ray tube (CRT). The flat panel display device may include a display panel for displaying an image, and the display panel may be formed of a plurality of pixels. The pixels may be formed at intersections of a plurality of gate lines (used to select gates of pixels) and a plurality of source lines (used to transfer color data such as gray-scale data).
An image may be displayed on the display panel by applying a control signal to a gate line and supplying color data to a source line. A display driver integrated (DDI) circuit may supply the control signal and the color data to the display panel. Thus, the DDI circuit may receive image data from a central processing unit of a system, and may convert the input image data into the control signal and the color data.